


章远X章远 爱哭鬼

by gancaoxilie



Category: allby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaoxilie/pseuds/gancaoxilie





	章远X章远 爱哭鬼

　　  
　　我爱章远，如同我爱河洛。  
　　  
　　“咱们俩，看的是同一个月亮吗。”  
　　我到的时候他正倚着柱子坐在草坪上，初秋的露水与夜风发凉，他胳膊上起了久坐之后细小的鸡皮疙瘩。我想他心里一定是温的，才会和外界外界的凉意产生这样的生理变化。听他对着夜空中的月亮发出这样一声喟叹，我也不禁跟着抬起头来。月亮当然自古至今都是一个月亮，只是在北京和海城看起来似乎并不相同，至少那些盘着明黄色玻璃珠的云烟，跑起来快了很多。  
　　海城的云是快的，像那些快乐的时光。  
　　并不是我自恋或是怎样，他半躺着，无声又幸福地笑，闭阖眼睛弯起灿烂的弧度，不需要看见澄澈的瞳孔，又或者装满星月的眸子，就能让旁观者眼前开过一整片初春阳光。他笑得这么好看，怪不得那么多女孩子都喜欢他。  
　　我当然也是喜欢他的。抛开一切，单他笑起来好看这条，就足够招人喜欢。  
　　他看见我，又半睁着眼睛朝我笑了笑。这样让我觉得，无论我什么时候到，都很是时候。  
　　我们并肩坐在草坪上一起看了很久的夜空，没有人开口。我还穿着白日里的西装和衬衫，他却只有一件短袖。  
　　“不冷吗？”我问。意料之中地得到了一句肯定答复。这种话问起来没意思，男孩子都爱逞强。我直接脱下我的外套给他，他按住了，摇摇头。唔，男孩子是这样的，我以前就是这样。  
　　“真的不冷？”毛茸茸的脑袋又跟着点了点。但是没多久，“你让我躺一下吧。”他自说自话扒开我膝盖上的手，头窝在我的大腿上。我也确实没有抗拒，很快，男孩的体温在头皮蒸腾，隔着衬衫传到皮肤上来，很微妙的触感。这感觉真的很难想象，我感受着一个客体的“我”，与和熟人触碰不同，与和陌生人接触更不同，也与左手握着右手不同。  
　　“这样就不冷了。”许是真的暖和了，他轻柔的嗓音里吐出丝丝霜气。  
　　我看着月光下他的轮廓，那轮廓雾蒙蒙，他看着头顶的月亮，清冷的月亮挂在清冷的天上。星光已被吞噬，它便是孤身一人。周遭是无风也凉的空旷操场，寂静得一片虚无。  
　　“我好想她啊……”我听见他说。  
　　  
　　忘记了多少次午夜梦回，我回到从前的那些日子。这正是我日思夜想的。  
　　把河洛从身边推开时，就有人告诉我，我一定会后悔。其实这根本不需要别人来讲。后悔并不产生于经年之后物是人非的回顾，它霎时出现在我说出那些话之后，比何洛的眼泪还要早。但是在这之后诸多可以补救的机会里，应该努力补救的那个人什么都没有做。太晚了，就算回到那天晚上，让我后悔莫及的那个晚上，我还是会选择推开她。  
　　我希望，时间线可以拉回到比这更早的时候，早到我们刚刚相遇那一点。  
　　说来好笑，曾经何洛围着我转，我也围着何洛转。我们各自自我感动着，也真真切切地付出真情，把对人生的规划填满了对方的影子。我想要帮她考学，想要给她买一个房子，给她所谓的美好未来，一个看起来就很幸福的后半生。我的人生就是为她而活，憧憬的未来里她是世界的轴心。  
　　我是不是忘了什么？  
　　我是不是，把自己给忘了。  
　　年少的时候孑然一身，抓住唯一的牵挂当做整个世界，有没有想过会在丢失对方之后转身发现连自己都不见了。十六岁一片空白的自己，十八岁全世界只剩下爱的自己，从头到尾打满了“热爱何洛”的标签。只有在分开后冰天雪地的境地里冷静下来，然后跌跌撞撞在安静与孤独中，在无数个白日与黑夜里找回现在的章远，那十年前的章远是什么样子呢？有人知道吗？  
　　至少我自己不知道。  
　　现在，十六岁的自己正站在对面，太清晰了。  
　　“你也叫章远？”他显然难以置信，惊讶却愉悦，大概是想，面前这个男人说的话真是太有趣了。  
　　也不知道是梦境还是真实，时间就这样如我所愿，回到我与何洛还没见面的日子。  
　　不，是他与何洛。  
　　那正是夏日的时光，他的眼角眉梢还足够天真，透着青春独有的气味，多么张扬。骄傲阳光的少年伴着风的声音在我眼底清晰起来。  
　　人是真的会变的，此刻我看着他，忽然觉得他不是我，不是二十六岁的我。  
　　让我看看你，认真地看看你。  
　　  
　　少年人说喜欢，不大说爱。爱就像日头到了正中，失了朝气，热烈得有些庸俗。  
　　有一次我们见了面，他就怀着那时的青涩，满心欢喜说他喜欢何洛。正说着眼睛就弯起来，藏不住也不想藏地非常开心。  
　　“我真喜欢她。”他又强调一遍，眼睛的弧度也跟着满溢的情感加深。  
　　他喜欢何洛的样子真好看。我们当时就挤在那张逼仄的小床上，肩膀都不能抻直。他眼角的纹路和余光足以装扮一整个星空，充满了浪漫又深邃的故事感。当我跳出自己掌镜的镜头，以第三人称去读这个故事，才发现自己本身也是故事里的主角，是耀眼而迷人的。我被他吸引住，手指穿过他的头发，像长辈摸着孩童，又像人类摸着动物幼崽，也像爱人摸着爱的人。  
　　  
　　如果说这场时间的回溯让我觉得幸运，接下来的种种却让我只得苦笑。  
　　我试过，每一次。  
　　大约所谓的巧合都堆积着重重因果，而我曾以为拨动一根弦就能引动隔海的蝴蝶风暴。我试过阻止考试前的那次谈话，也试过叫他避开事业上的那次疏忽。所有能想到的，我都一一尽力尝试。疏忽之后还有疏忽，漏洞之后犹有漏洞。我是个不称职的维护人员，用尽全力等不到一场成功的运行。  
　　你以为你把握住了一个机会，到头来不过是破了一场自欺欺人的梦。你那么信誓旦旦，有没有想过就算如果也不会有结果？  
　　你没有，就像你从没想过有一天，站在她身边的人会不是你。  
　　就这样，满怀悲愤地冲着无辜的树根发泄着怨恨，力疲之后忍不住又哭起来。没有河洛在面前，我就很容易哭。她不在的时候，我不需要强撑着什么，不必扮演一道永远坚固的城墙。我可以正视自己的弱小，无能，就像我所目睹的他哭泣的时候一样，那时候他就很弱小。  
　　承认吧，你就是一个废物。诸多消极的思想如海汇聚，归根结底都是这一句话。可我不想承认。是个人都倔，我尤其倔。  
　　不知道眼泪遮挡视线的时间有多久，当我再次看得清眼前，他的影子被路灯拉到我身边。我没有抬头，只能看见比人更瘦削的影子折起来，影子的头发也很乖顺，松软的发丝撑开光影毛茸茸的。他蹲在我旁边，有些手足无措。一个西装革履的男人蹲在地上痛哭，这是让人不大能接受的事。  
　　而这一刻比起体面的成年人的形象，我有着更为纠结的念头。我不想再成为自己的支柱，如同成为何洛的城墙，想在他面前也能放肆地哭，眼泪和鼻涕都混到一起那么放肆。可是想了又想，我还是决定要扮演一个绝对坚强的角色，去当他的支柱。因为人不可以连自己都不能支撑自己。  
　　从那道瘦长的影子上收回余光，我平息着哽咽，偷偷抹掉眼泪，鼻水还堵在鼻腔，一口气叹长了都有些窒息得发颤。之前也没有想过，我深夜趴在办公室断断续续打着瞌睡的那点时间，能让我经历这么多。  
　　在这之前，我是攥着“如果”活着的。  
　　当世界上最荒谬的事如我所愿发生了，跟在如果之后的结论依然不可能。就算我考上了，就算我与她从不异地，我也并不能算得上她母亲眼里合格的人选，不能够得上她舅舅的标准。还是会辍学，接着遭受种种挫折，否则我就根本不能成为现在这样有底气的人。  
　　因为我，太自卑。多矛盾，别人还总说我骄傲。  
　　“虽然不知道是为了什么，不过应该是为了我。”他蹲下来，掏了半天也没掏出纸，最后用自己的衬衫抹干净我的脸。我当然不愿意，只是没来得及别开。他擦完还要解释，说给自己擦眼泪这事，他不知道做过多少回。  
　　“我都没哭呢。”他还笑着嘀咕，调侃的样子像极了我当初对河洛的逗弄与安慰，“创业不就是这样，没有这个坑，也有下个坑，吃一堑长一智嘛。”  
　　呸，他知道什么，他什么都不知道。我没有告诉过他，他也不曾经历过。  
　　也许是我们都是章远吧，他只看我瞅他一眼就明白了我的态度，藏匿着鄙夷的态度。“是是是，我知道，你这西装穿的，肯定比我厉害，我这样都没哭，你遇到的事一定很难吧。”蹲麻了腿他稍稍活动两下，歪过头闭上眼，“你哭吧，我不看。”  
　　他就这样蹲在我身边，做出一副安慰与保护的姿态。脸庞因为眼睛的闭阖与柔和的表情显得温温软软，一副稚嫩模样。他像刚步入大学校园，像刚遇到何洛的青涩与温柔，在我下定决心去支撑他时忘记此时的困境来支撑我。他是一只敞开怀抱的猫，柔软的毛裹着暖烘烘的身体，我要假设他有念力，真诚而用尽全力在秋夜里给予我温暖。我戳他的脸，他不倒翁一样晃了晃，眼睛倒是还真闭着，只是嘴角也弯弯。  
　　这就是我，二十三岁的我。  
　　临近午夜的十一点多，四下无人，海城的空旷更显荒凉。此情此景，适合继续流泪。  
　　可我不想哭，我只想吻他。  
　　隐藏在眼皮下的乌黑眼珠讶异地滚动，我吻住他轻微的颤抖，他放松下来。余下便都是安静。  
　　  
　　我还记得那次，他与何洛的初吻，大半夜仍睡不着，激动地跑出来和我分享。  
　　“你猜发生了什么？”眼角眉梢根本隐藏不住他的喜悦，“你知道对不对。”他说完又羞涩下来，可到底是甜蜜占据了上风。“她好甜，真的好甜。”这句话有点像我们一起躺在小床上时，他说喜欢何洛，真的喜欢何洛。一个重复的强调的句式，他以单调词语的堆叠来形容自己的感受。贫瘠的词句堆出花言巧语也到达不了的甜蜜，是全世界最贴切的表达。纯真，真挚，又浪漫。  
　　眼角像下，嘴角向上，快乐的五官团在一起，稚嫩得像单纯的小孩子，就这么开心着永远也不会长大。  
　　他笑起来最漂亮。  
　　漂亮的小人笑着，悄摸摸靠近了我。“我还干了点别的坏事。”他眨眨眼。  
　　滚烫的掌心在下一秒贴上我的腰，夜间霜气里发凉的腰侧被熨得很舒服。他惊讶于我的平静，瞪着眼睛很不满意这个效果：“你都没感觉的啊。”  
　　我并不知道此时该拿什么态度回应，只是看他有些可爱的样子，刚才那句话又在我脑海里重复起来。好甜，真的好甜。脑子里发着懵我就已经亲过去了。他的眼睛越发得圆了，圆圆的像只猫，瑟缩着，局促着，比我更不知道怎么应对，依旧滚烫的掌心在我腰间僵硬。  
　　一个困惑自然而然地出现了，我开始分不清，当时第一次与何洛接吻所尝到的甜味到底是谁的呢？他也好甜，真的好甜。  
　　后来是很轻车熟路的，我的手从他空荡荡的衬衫下面钻进去，发凉的指尖摸到他细微的颤抖，然后逐渐摩擦着往上。他惊慌地推开了我。就在刚才，像何洛推开他那样，他推开了我。  
　　他目光带着脆弱的质问投向我，坚持了不到两秒就落下去。“有，有一点奇怪。”他局促地低头尴尬笑了笑，却无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。从我的视线看过去，他手指蜷起来不握紧也不放松，神情空茫茫一片。  
　　于是我又凑过去与他接吻，不清楚多久，得到他青涩回应。  
　　  
　　后来，在结局那里，他的眼泪止不住地淌下来。他或许是个水做的小人，比何洛还能哭，也比当时的我能哭。我所能做的就是眼睁睁看着，给他擦眼泪。一盒纸巾用完，我就用衬衫袖子，袖子湿了他还在哭，我就用手指，他却还在哭。  
　　我知晓他的情绪，完全能够体会。那时我对东山再起没有把握，内心灰暗前途无望，唯有对河洛，潜藏着盲目的相信。我相信只要我转身，她就在身后，等我我。  
　　她还爱我，这是我唯一有把握的事。我，也就是现在的他，正是靠着这点把握支撑着说完分手，继续生活。  
　　“河洛说得没错，是我太自以为是。”  
　　我怕听他这些话，那种颓败感瞬间将我感染，其中的酸涩在剧烈的疼痛中肉眼可见地腐蚀着他，那些志气，意气风发，年少轻狂与得意，都将一一消解掉。  
　　“不，不是的，河洛她说错了，她足够爱你，却不够了解你，你是一个天才，确确实实是一个天才。我相信你，你也要相信我。”  
　　我是发自肺腑说出这番话，没有哪个信徒在神像前的祷告会比我真挚，没有哪个神明能比我更懂他。我看过他的前尘遍知他的往事，并连往后的几年人生所经历的种种我都可以一一捋清。  
　　我就是他。  
　　我比他更懂他。  
　　他听完我郑重的安慰委屈地撇嘴，月光和水滴从眼角滚落，而后他呜呜地哭泣。哭泣里那一点泄漏的委屈，因为我的话所引发的有人相信的委屈，轻而易举洞穿了我。我要做他的墙，全世界最坚固，我要做他擦泪的纸巾，全宇宙最柔软。  
　　我抱着他，舔掉他的眼泪。在无名小区里逼仄的小床上，像我们卧室里那张小床一样拥挤，我们拥抱，接吻，上床。  
　　当我进入他，他还在哭。我笑他眼睛疼不疼。他却止住哽咽问我：“我是不是快要遇到你了。”空气有那么一丝安静地滞涩，“或者说，我快要再也见不到你了。”我沉默着没有回答他。他躺在枕头上，眼泪婆娑地向我伸出胳膊撒娇，要我抱他。当我俯下身抱住他，才发现他哭得浑身都在抖，连说话声音都颤抖。“我已经感到后悔了，你来，是不是想要挽回。”  
　　“我真的好后悔。”  
　　比起他的眼泪让我心疼，我更不喜欢他拿这个句式来形容不快乐的事，那得有多伤心，我记得，我甚至不敢回想。我希望他以后再堆叠词语，只用得上最甜蜜的那些。必须是喜欢，是开心，是高兴是愉悦和幸福。他得去堆叠最甜的糖果，装满全部人生。  
　　“你再抱抱我。”  
　　他的声音浸泡在眼泪里，拧到力竭还剩下湿意。是我的存在，让他好像有了依靠，流出这些多余的象征软弱的眼泪，表现出软弱的行为，放肆得哭出声音。我抱起他，听他随着我每一次顶入发出的呜鸣，便好像与情色有关，与情绪无关。他的胳膊紧紧地缠在我脖子上，在我身后死死攥着，浑身发颤也绝不松手。深夜里，我们是一团互相纠缠的火焰，如果我们融化在一起，连时间自己也分不清，哪一块是二十三岁，哪一块是二十六岁。谁也带不走我。  
　　我抱着他去更为狭小的浴室，给他洗澡，洗头。他哭累了，躺在我怀里，任由我给他抹上泡沫刮去长了几天的胡茬，把头发吹到每一缕都柔软蓬松。他把自己团成一团，缩在我怀里，又半梦半醒地固执发问：“我是不是快要再也见不到你了。”一滴眼泪也条件反射似的流出来，我亲亲他红透的眼角。  
　　不记得天明和他的梦境哪个先到。  
　　  
　　那个时候我说我不知道。没想到让他一语成谶，我竟真的再也没有睡梦里让时间回溯过。日子正常地过下去，我与何洛重新在一起，是故事里最完满的结局。只是觉得周围空旷，我心里有些东西无处寄托。当我拥抱她，这些莫名的缺口才得以弥补，我才归于完整。我从她的怀抱里汲取章远，他的温度，他对何洛的爱。只有这时，我才圆满。  
　　像朋友说的，这个世界，这段人生是一个圈，兜兜转转最后还是会回到原地，走散的人不经意间最后也依然可以重逢。这个世界就是这么小，我跟随何洛从海城走到世界的对面也只是几万公里。可上一秒到下一秒的距离，足够我走完两个宇宙的边缘。我从这个时空跨越到另一个时空，我与他，我们之间牵着一条时间的线，永远不会走散，也永远不会相遇。其实我能见到他，已是千万人中都难得的运气，是游戏里迂迂回回无人得知的bug，是可见不可触的幻影。  
　　不知道时间会如何抹平我的这场回溯，像用水泥抹去他心上的空洞。我有时甚至更愿意相信，一切都没有发生过。  
　　时间顺流而下，我以为一切都不会改变，可有些东西确确实实地变了。当我倚靠在公司的天台，看着一轮清冷的孤月，不由得想起他稚气又浪漫的问句。“咱们俩，看的是同一个月亮吗。”眼泪就掉了下来。  
　　是你吗？我可没有那么爱哭。


End file.
